Lady G's Smutty Fanfiction
by Verse Gypsy
Summary: Pure smutfic as written by one of my OC's, featuring almost entirely my OC cast from my mainline and ongoing story. Hard M for pure smut, and a warning. While this can be mostly construed as AU, there are tiny nods to the main continuity. The things here, I should mention, don't or can't belong in main story for myriads of reasons. Updated on my whims.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello readers! What you'll find here is a collection of stories that, quite frankly, have no business in the continuity of my main storyline and serve as out-of-character stuff. Expect things to be wrong from the main continuity as well, since these are all written from one character's perspective, and she doesn't have all the details. The title should be pretty self-explanatory, but to keep things in perspective, I'll be adding a little something to give you an idea of the timeframe, as these won't be in chronological order, instead just sort of happening as they do. So, without further ado, bring forth the mindless fluff smut.

* * *

The Hacienda  
Sometime around the tail end of 'To Catch the Wind' 

"Kris is finally here!" Maddie called out, when the Zeta system recognized their fearless leader. "Finally! Get over here, we're playing a game!"

"Alright." Kris said, coming over and taking a seat on the couch where Maddie had patted it. The rest of the team was spread out in the living room, all in plain clothes and looking comfortable. "What are we playing?"

"Pickups." Maddie said, taking a drink of her beer. "It's like spin the bottle, except instead of kissing, you have to give the other person a pickup line."

"Well, I'm out." Kris said, trying to get up.

"No, no no no, you're stuck here now. C'mon, it's all in good fun." Maddie argued. "Here, you can go first." She said, and drained the last of her beer, before handing the bottle to Kris.

"Okay, fine." Kris huffed, setting the bottle on the table and giving it a spin. "No cheating." He said, leveling a gaze at Deke.

"Not on my agenda brosef." Deke said, with Aasha curled up next to him. Speaking of her though, she saw the open end of the bottle aiming right at her in short order.

"Oh good, I want to hear a pickup line from an asexual." Aasha said, and leaned forward to give Kris her full and undivided attention. "Fifty fifty it's either horrible or my pants are going to fly off."

"The former I'm sure." Kris said, and cleared his throat. "So, Aasha, if I could build a machine that measured beauty, I couldn't let you near it for fear of it overloading."

"That's not awful at all!" She exclaimed while the rest of the team giggled like stoned teenagers. "That was very sweet Kris, thank you. Is it my turn to spin?"

Maddie nodded. "Go for it chick, but you have to re-spin if it lands on Deke. Will, same with me, Liho and Pacifica, same rules apply."

"Got it." Aasha said and gave the beer bottle a spin. She watched it spin, trying to get something in mind, but when it landed on Liho, she felt like she had to re-evaluate her plan of attack.

"All in fun Pacifica." Aasha said, glancing at the Atlantean woman before looking at him. "Liho, I like climbing mountains, and from the look of your pants I've got a new summit to reach."

That one drew some noise, and fortunately, a serious fit of giggles from Pacifica. She nudged Liho, who reached over and gave the bottle a spin. It went around several times and came to stop in front of Will.

"Oh hell." He muttered, and glanced at Liho. "Hit me."

"Okay, this weird. Uh, hey brah, how many planets are there?" Liho asked, looking obviously uncomfortable at the situation.

"Nine if you count Pluto." Will answered, reaching for his own drink and taking a nip from it.

"It'll be eight after I destroy Uranus." Liho said, to the collective jaw droppings and more of the racket they'd been kicking up.

"Holy shit dude, damn." Will said, redfaced. "I think you just permanently secured my heterosexuality. Guess it's my go though." He said, reached over, and gave the bottle his own spin. It went round and round before slowing to a stop in front of Ingrid.

"Let's hear it Will." Ingrid said with an expectant look.

"So Ingrid, I've been having this dream where I die in battle, and it's you that I always see at the end coming to collect. If that's how I'm going to go, I'm perfectly okay with it." He said, hoping he got his mythology correct. Apparently so, since she grew red in the face and took on a bashful expression.

"I'd let you buy me a drink for that." She said, leaning forward to grab the bottle. "Maybe even dance with you."

"Converted into modern currency, that's a blowie in the parking lot." Maddie said. "Well done. Spin it chick."

Ingrid gave it a spin and took a deep breath. It landed on Deke, and she smiled at him. "Can't call you Cowboy, right?"

"I don't even dare _that_." Aasha said. "And I get to sleep with him."

"Okay then, here goes." Ingrid said. "When the wind blows over the mountains and carries the bitter chill of the winter, it leaves me frozen to my core. I look out the window in the hopes that you'll come to me and light the fire I so long to burn in. Will you be the flame that brings me back to life?"

"Woah." Deke said, blinking away the stunned silence that had fallen over the entire team. "Wow. Damn. That's uh, wow."

"That turned _me_ on." Pacifica said, similarly shocked.

They carried on for a while after that, well into the later hours of the night. The goings-on were interrupted unfortunately, sending Will, Aasha, and several others into the breach to handle a situation in Cairo. That, however, left Maddie alone, and a Maddie alone with ideas was a dangerous thing.

She didn't write often, and she never showed what she wrote to anyone, preferring to keep it for herself. The inspiration from tonight though, demanded she write something, so she grabbed her laptop, popped it open, and began typing. 

* * *

**A Valkyrie needs more – by Madeline B. Endicott**

Ingrid walked up the stairs in the Hacienda, there was only one thought on her mind as she carried on her mission, and it _was_ a mission. An idea that had started with a spark had turned into a significant burning, and now, she could think of nothing else.

She paused outside the door of her teammate's room, her hand hesitating over the door, but it opened in spite of her pause. "I heard you thinking." Deke said, gesturing for her to step in. Still dressed in his simple streetclothes, he was lounging on his bed with his tablet propped up against his chest, a perfectly chiseled chest so far as Ingrid was concerned, attached to the rest of a body hewn from stone.

"Can we talk for a minute?" She asked, pulling up one of the chairs from the small table every room had. He could feel the anxiety and trepidation coming off of her like a tidal wave, leaving him curious as to why she chose to visit.

"Yeah, go for it." He said, setting his tablet aside and sitting up to give her his full attention. When she stole a glance at him, her eyes settled on his piercing green gaze, so full of intensity but tempered with a thoughtful kindness. She had to try and fight the flush and chill that threatened to crawl over her body.

"You're a skilled psychic." She said plainly, but the surprised look on his face made it seem like it wasn't such a plain concept for him.

"I mean, I reckon. There's better out there but I think I do okay." He replied, curious as to why she was so red in the face and chest. She could spend all day in the sun and her alabaster skin would never burn, so that wasn't it.

"Mustang, I need your help, and you're the only one I trust to do it." She said to him, mustering every bit of her incredible courage to even broach the subject. "I've lived my life untouched, completely. I've never even kissed anyone, but you, you can enter my thoughts, and show me what I'm missing."

"I what now?" He asked, leaning back in surprise. "You're askin' me to, I mean, you want to, am I even hearin' you right?" He asked, his southern drawl thickening in surprise. He didn't even notice he did it, a dangerous thing around some of the women in his life.

"Mustang, I long to be made a woman, but I can't give up my gifts. I've traded never being intimate in my life to save others, and it's a cruel price to pay. I'll pay it, but I can't keep living my life so distanced from people. I just want to be touched, I want to be kissed and held, I want to be filled. Call me old fashioned but I'm a woman and I want to have a man, even just once, so I have the memories to last me forever. Please, help me. You're the only person I trust that has the ability to let me have both." She pleaded, trying desperately and failing to keep a tear out of her eye. Ingrid was tough as nails, and truly powerful, there was no denying it, but she, like all people, had needs. Needs she was required to ignore, and their powerful call was coming due.

"I uh, well, uhm." He muttered, as red in the face as she was at her impassioned request. He was a kept man, and an honorable one, something that gave Ingrid reason to trust him at all with this delicate mission. He couldn't just give her what she asked for, there were other's feelings to consider. "I'll have to make a call or two."

"Please, let me know." She asked, stood up, and placed a simple kiss on his forehead, before stepping out of his bedroom. "Hopefully sooner than later."

He watched her walk out the door, and when she did, he flicked a finger to lock his room. Either she hadn't noticed, or hadn't mentioned the effect her request had on him, and he was looking down the barrel of his own loaded gun when he glanced at his lap. "Damn girl." He muttered, and picked up his phone. He had a conversation and a half to have with his fiancée, the undeniably beautiful and incredibly dangerous Batgirl. He wouldn't withhold this from her, it wasn't the kind of man he was to keep secrets from the women he loved. One more charming thing about a man made up of charming things.

An hour later, there was a knock at Ingrid's own door. "Just a moment!" she called out, hastily rushing to her small bathroom to wash her wetness from her fingers, she was polite that way. Drying them on her simple dress, she opened the door and saw Mustang standing there, a calm look on his face.

"Shoe's on the other foot now. Mind if I step in?" He asked, though she was already moving out of the way to allow him entry to her own room. ( _I need to get into her room sometime or another, I have no idea what she's done with it. – ME)_

"Please do. I hope I didn't upset you earlier." Ingrid said, shy as a schoolgirl. "And please, have a seat."

"Thanks." Deke said, pulling up a chair. "Let's have a talk, me and you." He offered. She closed and locked her door, and took the chair opposite him, finding herself staring into his green eyes again. Absently, she was deciding she had a type, and that type had green eyes.

"Okay." She said, still choking back her fear and anticipation. She had no way of knowing what had happened in the hour since approaching him with her _problem_ , and no idea if the Batgirl was going to be furious for her approaching him, or accepting of the situation on account of already having Aasha in their life. ( _Lucky little bitch. – ME_ )

"You had to know I was going to call the missus." He said to her. She nodded and refocused herself, so he gave her the time before continuing. "And apparently, she's comfortable with the idea if I am."

He couldn't miss the delighted expression that came over her, nor could he miss the conflict of emotions that followed it when she realized she had a thousand different questions and concerns. How would this even work to begin with? "So, I thought about it for a while. There's a lot I don't know about my powers Ingrid. Batgirl and I were already pretty smitten with each other the first time we did anything involving psychic contact. I kind of avoid doing psychic things with Ash for the same reason; I'm not a hundred percent sure about this. It's a pretty serious bonding between two people, mental sex notwithstanding. I don't want to accidentally do anything to you that you don't want for yourself."

"I'm willing to accept the risk Mustang. I'm blessed with a strong willpower, and I'm so accustomed to unrequited feelings that it wouldn't matter either way. I just, I see Liho and Pacifica being happy. I see Maddie and Will now too, and of course you and Aasha. I'm surrounded by such joy and I want a taste of it. It's worth it." She said, reaching over and touching his hands, before pulling them away. Batgirl had given the go ahead for psychic sex, there was nothing said about physical contact.

Though, he dispelled that worry quickly by taking her hands in his and squeezing them, a warm, kind smile on his face. He could tell how nervous she was without his powers. "Okay then. I've got all evening, and if you're willing to accept the risk, then I'd be happy to be your sort-of first. You're on your own pace though."

"What do we do? Do I have to get undressed? I should probably have a shower and shave my legs first, shouldn't I? That's the polite thing to do, right? Should I shave the rest too?" She asked, firing off a mile a minute at him. To his credit, he just kept smiling at her, and patted her hands.

"We'd be sitting on your bed, face to face, completely dressed. If you want a shower beforehand, it's for your benefit, not mine. We're all nice and clean in our own minds if that's what we want." He said patiently. He was the perfect storm for a woman. Kind, mannered, and oh-so-very hot, with the best part being he didn't even know it.

"Oh, okay, well, shall we go ahead and get this going then?" She asked, coming to her feet easily with the weight of concern coming off her shoulders. She entertained the thought of flashing him, just to break the tension, but she still felt like she was on a tenuous thread with what she'd requested.

"Sure, no time like right now." He said, and gestured towards her bed. She got up on it and sat down towards the head of the bed, nearly sitting on one of her pillows, so he took his position at the foot of the bed, facing her. "Okay, the only part of your body that I need to touch is your hands, mostly to make use of the contact." ( _I'm glad I paid attention when Babs finally told the story of their first time. – ME )_

Ingrid nodded and took hold of his offered hands, steadying herself with a deep breath. He looked at her and just breathed with her, nice and calm. "You'll feel a pushing, but you'll have to let me in. I'm not going to kick the door down on you. Now, before I start, are you absolutely certain, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that you want to go through with this? Whatever's giving you your powers might actually count this."

"Dreams and prophecy are common in the stories of my people, and this is just a dream. If I'm wrong about my own heritage, I deserve to lose my gifts." Ingrid said with the kind of finality that was impossible to doubt. To cement it, she pulled his hands tighter to her body, and scooted herself closer to him. "I'm ready."

"Okay." Deke said calmly, and closed his eyes, prompting her to do the same. Ingrid wasn't sure what to expect, and had no idea what he meant by pushing, until she felt exactly that. Similar to a sinus headache, though not painful, it began slowly, and built up at that same pace, leaving her curious what he meant by letting him in. She assumed this was part of the cost of doing business, figuring it out for herself, and tried putting herself into a welcoming mindset.

That seemed to do it, as she suddenly felt that pressure break and strange new sensations begin flooding her mind. Her thoughts, a jumble of desires and confusion, became coherent and controlled, while her body felt like she was flying along to who knows where.

It all came together when she found herself standing in a vast black nothingness, just her for a minute before she began seeing the shape of him materialize in the void along with her. "So, this is it?" she asked him, curious. "My mind is boring."

"Your mind is blank, not boring. This is all up to you, so let's make something happen. It's nice I'm dating a painter, I've got good metaphors for this. So, big brushes first, is it day or night where you want to be in here?" he asked, sailing close to her and taking her hands to comfort and embolden her.

It helped, that contact, and she took advantage of it. "It's twili… er, dusk. It's dusk where we'll be." She said, and a low light flooded her vision, the moment she willed it to happen. "Wow, that's amazing!"

"It really is. I never get over it either. Now, we know what time of day, let's figure out where we are." He suggested, waving his arms at the same vast emptiness. "Put some ground under our feet if that's what you want."

"Yeah, I like that." She replied, and began thinking about places. Several places came and went in rapid order, the world rippling and changing over a dozen times while she settled on a location, and settle, she did. The environment coalesced and hardened, taking on real shape, when she made up her mind, leaving them standing in a field of green grass and small purple flowers. Snow covered mountains loomed not too far in the distance, while the coast was near enough to hear and smell as well as see.

"Where are we?" He asked, still gently steering her to finalize her thoughts. He couldn't deny she'd dreamed up a beautiful place, ruling in here as a deity might rule over the Earth, with an absolute authority. He both respected and admired her for accomplishing it.

"Norway, actually. I came here on a dig once when I was a girl. I always thought it was beautiful." Ingrid said, running her fingers along the stalk of one of those plants with the purple flowers, tickling her palms once more.

"So right here in the field?" he asked, still guiding her along. "There's a romance to that."

"Thanks, but, I want a bed. Old fashioned, remember?" she said, and refocused herself on the task at hand. Near to them, a house began to just happen. Built in the old Nordic style, she willed it to be warm and comfortable, but still she walked with him towards it, intent on inspecting her thoughts.

"I like this, it's very honest." He said, avoiding the word simple, even though that's really what it was.

"Thank you," she replied to him with a blush, this time having nothing to do with her desire. She'd appreciated the compliment as honest meant a good deal to her. "Let's look inside." She said when they got to the door, opening the simple wooden affair to see what she'd always imagined her ancestors lived within. It was hewn from the Earth, but it was clean, and indeed warm. Together, they stepped further in and saw a long table filled with food, and off in the corner, a large bed covered in soft furs.

"I think you might have found your ideal setting Ingrid." He told her, running his hands along the walls and furniture. "This is pretty badass."

"Thank you Mustang." She said, turning to him, taking him by his shirt, and pulling him towards the bed in the corner of the room with an insistence she didn't know she had. "Now, please stop flattering me, and make love to me."

Taken aback by her sudden insistence, he could only stop for a minute to collect himself. "Okay then, shall we?" he offered, guiding her into the bed where they both knelt in front of each other. "Tell me what you want to do."

"Are you asking for dirty talk?" She asked with a snicker. When he shook his head, she continued. "I don't need all of the games. I just want to make love, that's it. Just, honest lovemaking."

"Okay, that's perfectly doable." He said, leaned into her, pulled her close, and kissed her. The action surprised her, and when he wrapped one hand up in her wild tangle of red hair, and grasped her ass with the other, she could only make a pleased noise and get into the spirit of the moment with him. She kissed him back, clutching at his chest and arms, letting her fingers explore his body.

Their tongues dueled as surely as a pitched battle as she pushed tighter into him, trying to feel all of him as much as offering the same from her. It wasn't happening fast enough though, she wanted skin on skin and she wanted it _now_ , so she broke the kiss reluctantly, grasped his shirt, and pulled it off of him with the kind of desire that only a virgin on a collision course could have.

Not one to be outdone, he pulled the laces of her wide leather belt ( _what's that thing called? I need to ask her. – ME)_ free, tossed it, and then all but yanked her dress off of her body, feeling the mood and pace she was trying to set and going along with it.

Being suddenly bared left her shy for a minute, and she reflexively covered her body up with her arms. He watched her, not pushing the moment, and was surprised at what he was seeing. Subtle changes overtook her, slight things that he might not have noticed if there weren't so many happening all at once. Her breasts swelled, her body took on more slender, feminine lines, the bright red tangle of hair between her legs faded, her facial features grew more perfectly symmetrical, and her musculature faded into softness.

"You're self-idealizing." He said to her. "Don't do that. Be yourself, remember this as you are, not as you want to be. Not many women get their fantasies fulfilled, don't go changing yourself because you think you have to, to be one of them."

"Oh," she said with a red face, and tried to feel more herself than the idealized woman she was trying to become. She listened to him, though she kept her wild garden under control, as much for herself as anything else. She wanted some measure of cinema perfection at least. "Well, this is me."

"You're beautiful Ingrid." He said, grabbed her, and kissed her again. This time, he pushed against her shoulders, taking her down to the bed where the soft fur tickled and caressed her bare back. She couldn't fight the instincts within her, and wrapped her legs around him, moaning when he began kissing along her neck. His hands found her breasts before long, and she fell in love with the way a strong hand cupped and squeezed them, causing her to moan a little louder.

She grabbed his head, getting her fingers into his blonde hair and pushed him down as much as she scooted up, giving him permission to go further in no uncertain terms. In the mix of firelight and sunset, warm orange light filling the ancient house, her skin and hair lit ablaze, burning brighter when she felt his tongue and lips brush her painfully stiff nipples. She cooed in pleasure from it, the new sensation both puzzling and exciting to her.

He didn't waste her time just playing with her breasts. Her insistence was still powerful, so he kissed further down her hardened stomach, almost like he knew a thing or two about women with tight abdomens. The tickling of his facial scruff was perfect to her, just enough to not spoil the mood, and when his kisses dipped below her bellybutton, a shiver crossed her body like a roll of thunder across the bay.

"You don't have to," she said, when his kissing carried towards her sex. "I don't even know how to," she carried on, though he glanced up at her with a kind and patient look.

"You don't have to. Your fantasy, remember?" He said, and nestled between her legs. He caught her looking at him, and put on a face like he was about to experience a rare treat, helping her feel more confident about the new situation. He observed her sex, so shy and hidden within her body, her lower lips close and her button remarkably small for a woman of her physique.

She hissed when he kissed her sex proper, the tingle within her growing exponentially the moment she felt his lips touch her, while a shiver came next when he first licked across her. Every sensation was new to her, exciting her further with every inch of her being touched by another for the first time.

She whimpered and moaned as he kept his mouth against her lower lips, and decided she adored the way he probed deeper with his tongue and fingertips. It reminded her of what she'd come there to do, and left her conflicted as to whether to stop him or not. She wanted to keep things moving along, but she was enjoying this too.

He answered that for her when his tongue brushed up against her swollen nib, the intensity of the pleasure from it startling her into a bizarre clarity of mind. This, she wanted this, she wanted his tongue against it, not stopping until it was over. It was clear, apparently, as he followed her desires to the T, flicking and fluttering his tongue across her button, using every trick he'd learned from his lovers, making it a gift that kept giving.

She shrieked suddenly when orgasm claimed her. No stranger to the act of climax, this had taken her by surprise. She was so accustomed to her own hands and her own pace that having it done for her, and with a soft tongue instead of rough blacksmith's hands, became something so entirely new and different. "Okay, okay, please," she begged off, pushing against him even as he slowed his pace.

"It's time. I want this." She said breathlessly, coming up off the bed and grabbing the waistband of his pants to pull him back towards her. When he took no action to stop her, she pushed his pants down to see him spring out towards her. She eyed it hungrily, but grasped it tentatively. She had no idea what in the world to do with it, how to touch it, but she needed to know how it felt in her hand. She couldn't finish this waking dream without that at least.

It seemed to work for him, so far as she could tell, or else he was selling it for her benefit. She'd ask later, she told herself, but he seemed to have noticed her thoughts pulling off track. "You're ready?" he asked, once more. So considerate.

She nodded, and he pulled her body to his again in another crashing kiss, this one bringing her fully onto the bed again, where she could feel the tip of him brush against her opening. He didn't break this kiss, but she could feel him working his knees around to put himself in line with her. Once he had, he held there, waiting patiently for her to make the next move, allowing her to take charge of her sexual destiny.

Reluctantly, she released his muscled back with one hand, took hold of his spear, and pulled him into her. When his tip pressed against her folds, she shivered, released her grip on it, and then put her hands low on his back to fully guide him within her. "Don't hold back." She whispered into his ear. She knew what she wanted, and it was a hair's breadth within her already.

Deke pushed further, going to his full, and causing her back to arch off the bed, putting her breasts into the streaming light of sunset as she called out, her voice clear and beautiful. He held there for a time, letting her fully understand the depth of what had happened, and explore all of her feelings concerning it. She trusted him, had in fact put her life in his hands before, and he'd not disappointed. Nor had he disappointed here. She was a woman now, whole and true.

She noticed a fleeting waver in their world, but there was no time for curiosity as he began sliding away from her before driving into her again. She might have sought to be made a woman, but Ingrid was a warrior first and foremost, she didn't need gentle caresses and soft kisses and easy lovemaking. She wanted Thor to recognize the impacts of their bodies coming together and feel jealous of it, and he was giving it to her.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him against her body, each driving impact of his spear causing her body to arch in waves as she lifted her hips to meet his. She forced her eyes open, and saw a patient, caring look on his face which brought a pleased, though certainly lust-filled expression to hers. Her hands wandered over his back as he gave her what she'd been seeking.

She whimpered and sucked in breath as they made love, though she tried with all her might to sound tough about it. Above her, his own breathing was calm, though he exhaled with force every time he thrust within her. Each of those thrusts pushed her further, carrying her along in pleasure as the intensity and emotional involvement gave way to sexual fulfillment for her. Surely her body could be no more primed. Her skin was flush, and growing slick with sweat while his spear was being covered in her own body's welcoming. Her breasts never looked better as she lay upon her back, peaked by nipples that were wonderfully stimulated as they dragged along his chest in their motion.

He leaned his head down and kissed her ear, before whispering into it. "Thank you for showing me your perfect moment." He said softly, breaking the intensity for only an instant, before leaning back to get a different angle, and giving it to her faster. The increase in pace was perfect for her, illustrated best by her grabbing around his arms to keep hold of him.

"There!" she called out several beautiful minutes later. He'd hit a spot that worked especially well for her, and upon her insistence, kept at it. A light grew within her, her anticipation at experiencing her first orgasm as woman building it even brighter until it exploded, bringing a scream to her lips. She let it wash over her, filling her from her core to her fingers and toes, leaving her swearing her hair had turned to actual fire from it. A warrior at her heart however, she didn't submit to her own body, just enjoying it, before rolling on the bed with him.

Not missing a beat, his hands moved up her body to hold her breasts as she rocked on him out of instinct, riding him for everything they were worth. "I want to see it when you find your finish." She asserted through panting breath, still rocking against his spear, her womanhood, for now that's exactly what it was, gripping him in a refusal to let go.

"Of course." He said in a comfortably pleased tone. It was apparent he was enjoying it, the look on his face one of calm contentment. As she rode him, he squeezed her breasts, careful to remember they were attached, and let his fingers work over her in his own exploration of her battle hardened body.

Another brightness flashed within her after she leaned forward with arched back, finding that particular placement ideal. She called out again, this time gripping the pillow upon which he'd rested his head as her sex rippled against his spear. "One more and I think I'm done." She said breathlessly, coming off of him and giving him room to sit up, though not before she took hold of him against, feeling her wetness covering him.

"What do you want?" he asked, and got answered when she went to her hands and knees. "Oh Ingrid, let me show you a thing. It's much better like this." He said, and pushed gently on her back, between her shoulders, bearing her down to the mattress. She followed his guide, and didn't miss the caress of his fingertips up her spine as he moved his hands back to grasp her hips. Those same hands took hold of her firmly as he placed himself at her entrance again, before impaling her.

"Odin's beard yes!" She called out, several spots that she enjoyed getting hit all getting their due at once. She'd found her favorite of the classical three, and soon found herself matching his pace, bouncing her hips back at him like the rhythm of the waves on the ocean. "Don't hold back." She all but commanded, and was not disappointed when he obeyed her. The hard, almost punishing impact of his hips into her backside, the way his sack bounced against her nib, all of it was amazing, incredible, and so perfectly fulfilling.

No more a child, touching herself absently in exploration. No more a girl, handling her own business and wiping her hands on her dress. Now, now she was a woman, taking a man as a woman does. Another bright spot formed in her core, causing her muscles to clench and her stomach to tighten even as she felt her sex clench him. Once more, she screamed, longer and louder than before as that explosion moved so agonizingly slowly across her body.

That reaction was overwhelming, and despite her sudden and arbitrary decision that he might have been one of the children of the Aesir ( _Vanir? The internet is really sketchy about this. Am I shitting on her religion or something? – ME)_ , he was still a mortal man and no mortal man could contain himself at such a reaction. "I'm uh, it's happening if you're still interested." He said, fighting to stave it off long enough to honor her request.

Exhausted, she found the bottom of her well of energy and flipped herself over. She wanted to see what her body had wrought in their union, and when it splashed across her breasts and stomach, she could feel nothing but pride in her own work. She, a woman now, had brought him to his full.

Their world began dissolving, too quickly for Ingrid's tastes, leaving her back in the Hacienda, her heart racing, her right hand absently clutching a breast while her left was tucked under the hem of her dress, and quite clearly soaking her fingers and making a mess of her blanket. She didn't need a mirror to see the redness of her skin and the sweat on her brow, she could feel it. "Oh, oh my, uh, oh, ooh, I'm sorry."

Deke shook his head and noticed he needed a change of shorts in quick order. "It's okay, you don't have to apologize." He said, not sure he could even move. "Just, here, move my arm." He said, holding his left hand out and bracing it with his powers.

"Yeah, sure." She muttered, took his hand, and pushed against it, moving it an inch or two with little difficulty, which seemed to suit him fine. "Why?"

"Making sure you didn't lose your powers." He muttered, feeling embarrassed at having came in his pants from the experiencing, and trying to find a way to hide it. He wasn't fast enough, and had apparently drawn too much attention by trying not to draw attention.

"I made you do that?" She asked, as he rolled off the bed to readjust everything, looking as comical as she'd ever seen him before.

He nodded, red in his own face. "Yeah, that was all you Ingrid." He said, wishing he'd invited her to his room for this, so he could change, instead of having to scoot down the hall to do it. They'd been busy long enough that he could feel and hear the team back from Cairo already.

"Good, I've done what I've set to do." She said, came off the bed as well, and took him into an embrace, kissing him once on the lips but keeping it classy. "I will never, ever forget this Mustang."

"No, you won't. I etched it into your memory when you said you wanted to keep it forever. The least I could do." He said to her. "But, speaking of memories, if she asks, will you give me permission to show her?"

"Yes, I would happily allow that. I owe her that much for granting her blessing in the first place. I'm sorry though, and I feel an absolute bitch for this, but I never considered Daeva's feelings in this." Ingrid said, when she was curious which 'she' he was referring to.

"She'd suggested I offer this to you a week ago. You're not fooling anyone in the workshop." He said, taking her back in for another close hug. "That's why I was so surprised when you asked me to try it. I wasn't sure if she'd mentioned it to you."

"That's a relief, but I'm still going to apologize to her. Mustang, Deke, thank you. Thank you so much." She said, her body finally returning to a semblance of normal operation. "What you did was an act of kindness. It might not be the same, but it was close enough for me."

"Good." He said to her, and finally pulled away from her. "Now, how about I go change and we head downstairs for a snack."

( _So now I have to ask Mustang if he can even do all this. – ME)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** More smuttiness of course, written as my birthday gift to my readers, though it won't be posted properly on my birthday. As always, if you haven't read the rest of my stuff, this might make much less sense. Go ahead and give it a read (and a review if you please), this isn't going anywhere. In addition to that, look for IllusoryGentleman and read his stuff. Yeah, _all_ of it. It's worth it, and the reason I'm writing anything at all. Call that your birthday present to me, I'm pretty low maintenance after all.

Maddie's House in Destin, Florida.  
Between chapters 9-10 of "To Bridge the Gap"

Was she a failure? Had she begun to suck at what she did? Had she lost her touch? No, that was unfathomable, blasphemous even. Maddie laid on her bed, covered in a sheen of sweat, surrounded by some of the most powerful toys ever devised for the express purpose of delivering orgasm. Her wrists, shoulders, and most importantly, her vag ached in horrible ways, and she was exhausted beyond measure.

But, she still hadn't achieved her goal. Countless orgasms, more than she'd experienced in a single go in quite a while, but still not what she was after. With a sigh, and an exhale to blow her heavily highlighted hair out of her face, she grabbed her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she arrived at the person she was seeking. With the flick of a manicured thumb, she hit the video call button, and spent the time waiting on the answer to adjust how she held her phone to make sure she wasn't making the call tits out in greeting.

"Hi Mads," Babs said upon answering. Dressed in her work clothes (sexy as fuck, Maddie loved that hot librarian vibe.) and wearing an expression growing more and more puzzled as the seconds ticked on, she could only blink for a minute before continuing. "Maddie, are you messaging me to gloat about getting laid again?"

With a sigh, Maddie shook her head. "No, not this time. Look, Red, I need your advice, in the _worst_ possible way. Are you alone or at least around Mustang and Ash?"

"I'm alone. I'm just compiling some programming, and nobody bothers me when I've got my door closed. What did you need?"

"Okay, this is embarrassing as hell, so I'm asking for your confidence. See, I've been trying to make myself squirt, and so far, it's been unproductive. I know you're prone to it, so I thought you might be willing to share your secret. I'd make it worth your while." Maddie offered, batting her eyes tiredly.

Barbara gave a small, apologetic smile to her friend. "Mads, I honestly don't know how I do it. It just happens. I haven't made it a secret as to how responsive I am; I always assumed that was it."

Maddie shook her head. "If that threesome you all let me watch was in any way normal, I'm more responsive than you are, so that's not it. Got some websites or anything?"

"I'd be happy to look some up for you. It's not something I ever bothered to research. I know it happens more often when I get G-spot orgasms though, but I'm pretty sure you knew that already." Babs said, instinctively becoming the detective, even on something like this. It was just her way.

Maddie held up a purple toy with an egg shaped tip that was curved to hit things just right. "It got me almost to screaming, but still no luck. I couldn't talk you into coming down here and helping me, could I?"

Barbara shook her head in mild exasperation. "Mads, I'm not particularly inclined to cheat on either of them, and yes, your boobs are marvelous, but I've seen them before." This last bit came as Maddie panned the camera down in the half-hearted hope it might sweeten the deal. She did feel a good splash of triumph when she saw the bright red flush that rose across Barbara's pale skin.

"Okay, okay," Maddie said petulantly. "Maybe some of the porn you all have made?"

"No Mads. You should count yourself lucky that I tolerate you asking Deke for dick pics." Barbara said with an impatient look on her face.

"I ask Ash for nudes too, she'll indulge me at least." Maddie replied. "But, I'll take the websites anyway."

"That I'll happily do, I'm actually looking some up right now. There's a few sex therapists that are go-to's for me, they definitely helped me out when I first decided I wanted intimacy. I'm sure one of them has a good article on the subject."

"That's cool, I just kinda hate that I've only done it once. Squirting's on the very short list of things I want to do, you three are on that list too, I should mention."

"Mads, you're killing me, you know that right?" Barbara said with a sigh. "I can't say you give up though, I've gotta give you that."

"I'm optimistic, what can I say?"

"Fair enough. I'll shoot you some links after lunch, but have you considered that you're trying too hard?"

Maddie pondered that as she absently (and gently) rubbed her aching bits, this time to soothe and not to arouse. She'd done a number on herself, that was certain. "You know, I probably am. Since you're about to go to lunch, I'll let you go. I need a shower anyway."

"Thanks Mads, I appreciate that. Good luck!" Barbara said, as chipper as possible, until Maddie panned the camera down again, this time showing off the entirety of her generously endowed body. The sound of the video call ending brought a snicker to Maddie as she set her phone down and considered her situation.

"I'll fuck her yet," She said to herself, before sitting up and cleaning her bed off. She still had plenty of time before she had to get Drew from school, and she'd begun feeling inspired. Maybe she needed to write her woes away. It was a good a guess as any, so she tossed on some panties and sat down at the small desk in her room, where her laptop sat, currently flipping between nudes and lewds in her collection.

Yeah, she needed to write, and with a few clicks, her word processor program was open and ready to receive her dirty input. Eventually, she was going to have to edit them for privacy's sake and post them somewhere, see if she could get someone to admit they were getting off to it.

 **How it could go down – by Madeline B. Endicott**

It was quiet in the Hacienda, the kind of peaceful, tranquil night that Maddie craved, though she'd never admit to. She was pulling monitor duty there, while Mustang and Fractal were on the Watchtower, doing their shift in space. Shield Maiden was in Canada for something or other, a family visit if Maddie remembered right. Daeva was with Koa and Pacifica underwater somewhere on the request of Aquaman, and Fujin was, he wasn't there, leaving her feeling lonelier than she'd like.

It had been her own fault for breaking up with him, there was nobody else to blame. She didn't want to drag him into something that had to become long term when he'd just got out of prison not that long ago, and with her son Drew in her life again, and for good, whatever she got into had to be either an anonymous one night stand, or most certainly long term.

So when the Zeta system called out in recognition, it surprised the hell out of her. "Recognize Batgirl, bee sixteen." It had said, shattering the relative silence of the gentle tropical rain outside.

"Babs?" Maddie called out, turning on the ball of her feet in a practiced Lua stance. The League had been infiltrated before, it could be again, so trust wasn't on the plate just yet.

"It's me Mads," Batgirl replied, stepping fully off of the Zeta platform. Dressed plainly in a distressed burnout shirt several sizes too big for her (definitely Mustang's, but with the neckhole hanging over one shoulder to expose her black bra strap, Maddie certainly didn't mind.) and yoga pants, she looked dressed for a night in.

"Everything okay?" Maddie asked, relaxing in an instant and moving about to turn on a few lamps. "Sorry about the lighting, I love sitting in the dark when it's raining outside."

Barbara waved a hand dismissively. "Don't apologize, I'm a fan too. Just you tonight, huh?"

"Yeah, everyone's out, and you know Scramble doesn't hang around. What about you?"

"About the same. I was going to surprise the lovers when they got back, but I'll be honest, I'd far prefer the company until then, unless of course, you wouldn't. I can go play on my laptop in Deke's room." Barbara offered in as sweet a tone as possible. For such a badass chick, she was absolutely a dear too.

"Hell no, I've got wine in the fridge and a backlog on Netflix, let's do this." Maddie said, her mood improving from peaceful to outright happy at the moment. She could definitely handle this.

Barbara cracked a wry smirk and gave Maddie a wink. "Mads, are you asking me to Netflix and chill?"

"Please don't tease me Red." Maddie retorted, a bit quicker than she'd like. "Besides, I'm all about a pizza and fuck, and hoping you're not interested in the pizza."

Barbara snickered and walked near silently into the kitchen area where Maddie was busy selecting the right bottle for the evening. It amazed her that people thought her ability to choose wine was like some mystical sixth sense, when the truth was, she just told the salespeople her budget and asked what they'd recommend. They were professionals for a reason after all. "I seem to recall your playthings saying you liked Pinots, am I right?"

"They're not playthings Mads, I love them both and you know it. Also, they know me well enough, I do enjoy a Pinot, but I don't turn down a good Cabernet either."

Maddie cracked a grin as she rose from the fridge, a bottle in each hand. "Well then, you're in luck. Let's watch that giant TV."

"I'll get the glasses." Barbara called behind her, already going to tiptoes to reach the glasses, suspiciously pondering if Deke or Liho had put them up that high the last time they'd washed dishes.

Once she'd acquired them, she joined Maddie on the couch. She'd wrapped the bottom of the Pinot bottle in the bottom of her shirt, and rapped her free hand firmly against the base, causing the cork to pop out halfway from the pressure generated from her controlled application of super strength.

"Showoff."

"Yes I am. Pour us up while I find something good." Maddie said, noticing Barbara wasn't exactly trying to scoot away from her, instead seeming perfectly comfortable on the side cushion, while Maddie occupied the center, as was her norm. "Hey, no patrolling in Gotham tonight?"

"Birds are doing fifty fifty right now, I patrolled last night with Huntress, Artemis is with Flamebird tonight so the new girls get better experience with someone they're not used to." Barbara's tone in her reply made it clear she was leaving something out, but what it was, she wasn't saying. Yet.

"Red, tell me what's really up. None of this dancing around the subject."

Barbara sighed, deeply, and considered her words carefully before speaking them. To further consider them, she quaffed her wine in a drink, and poured herself another. "Huntress got me thinking last night. With school finishing in a few months, and work coming after that, I'm feeling like I'm trying to balance on the edge. I can't tell Ash, and while I have to assume Deke knows, he won't push it unless I'm being self-destructive. Otherwise he'll let me talk about it on my own time. I'm just staring this transition in the face and beginning to doubt myself a little."

"No wonder you won't tell Ash, I get that, but Red, if there's anyone that should be able to handle this without blinking an eye, it's you." Maddie watched Barbara down another glass in short order, and pour herself a third. "You keep talking like that though, and my threat still stands. I'll kiss you to shut you up, and you know I'll do it."

Barbara snickered, took the glass to her lips, but sat it down, noticing she was getting a bit greedy with someone else's wine. "I'm sorry, but this has been festering for a while. I can't help it. I felt the same way when I started patrolling after I browbeat Batman into the realization I wasn't going to stop. When it was just me, I wasn't worried, but somehow, after he started training me, it felt like I was a little girl all over again. It's scary and I like to think it's okay to be scared."

Maddie blinked. "It is okay, but I wasn't kidding." She said, setting her own glass down and turning more fully to face her friend. Their blue eyes locked for a minute before Maddie leaned in on her, cupping her angular face in both hands and kissing her, long and slow.

Barbara murmured in protest, but didn't push away or try to retreat. When Maddie broke the contact of their lips, she saw the flush rise across Barbara's face and chest. "I warned you Red, I really did."

Blinking her surprise away, Barbara nodded. "Yeah, I guess you did." She said with a small shiver as the goosebumps rose across her body. "You won't hear me say this often, but for once I guess I had it coming."

"I'll have you coming all right." Maddie replied with a mysterious look on her face. "That worked for you, didn't it?"

Squirming in her seat, Barbara nodded, feeling suddenly shy. "Uh, yeah, it did."

"Good, talk like that again, and I'm getting a hand down your pants, and I'm a big fan of a pinkie in the ass." Maddie said, snickering but leaving her tone plainly clear. "You have no reason to be afraid, Red. Hell, you're the one the rest of us girls look up too. It's not Wonder Woman, and it's not Black Canary, it's you."

Remaining blushed, Barbara gave her a puzzled look. "Why me?"

Maddie took a drink of her wine and regarded the beautiful woman in front of her. "Red, you've got it all. Your man is carved out of iron, and your woman bows at your beck and call. You're almost done with your damn doctorate and you'll have a career anywhere you want. You're so fucking hot it blows my mind sometimes, and the world outright loves you. You live a charmed life, and here you are, afraid of it."

"Well, when you put it that way," Barbara said, trailing off to reflect on the notion she'd been handed.

"Yeah, when it put it that way. I wish to God I could be you, and not just because of who you're fucking either. You'd know what to do, and not screw it all up."

"Okay, that's it," Barbara said, though it wasn't fury coloring her words, closer to triumph. "One, you use language like that again, or two, you down your own self, you're getting as good as you gave."

Oh, it was game on. "I'm a fucking cumslut whore who ruins everything she touches." Maddie said in daring invitation.

Well, there was her bluff, getting called. Barbara had two options, so being the redhead that she was, she of course went with the nuclear option. Leaning into Maddie, she pressed her lips to the other woman, slipped a leg over her to straddle her, and slipped both hands up her shirt to grasp her large breasts and lightly pinch at her peaks. To punctuate the statement, Barbara slipped her tongue into Maddie's mouth, seemingly trying to tease out the stud piercing the girl's tongue.

In response, both shocked and pleased, Maddie grasped at her bottom, giving a good squeeze followed by an ever better spank. When Barbara moaned into her mouth, Maddie pressed on, letting her hands wander around and up under the redhead's shirt, first unclasping her bra with an ease bordering on supernatural ( _it's true, if I'm being honest here. –ME_ ) before reaching around to lightly tug at her nipple rings.

Babs hissed and broke off the kiss, using Maddie's rather large breasts to keep herself propped up. "What am I doing?"

"Oh, shit. Red, I'm sorry." Maddie's response was sudden, and perfectly sincere when she realized what was happening. "It's the pheromones, godamnit, I can't exactly turn them off."

Realizing she still had her hands under Maddie's shirt, Barbara released her mounds and put her hands on her own thighs. "Wow, that's, woah. Mads, those are powerful."

"I've wanted you since I met you, yeah, they're happening whether I like it or not. Red, I'm so sorry."

"Mads, it's okay, it's not like you were intentionally doing it. I just, I can't do this to Deke or Ash, I should have kept under control too. Can you excuse me, I need to make a couple of calls." There was sorrow, and guilt etched deep into Barbara's face when the weight of what she'd almost let herself do really struck home, turning her beautiful blue eyes cloudy and dark.

"Yeah, go for it." Maddie got herself up, and sorted, while Barbara stepped upstairs to call who she assumed to be Deke and Ash. It was admirable, she wasn't even going to make them wait on something they didn't know about, nor would she try to keep it 'their little secret'. Deep in her heart, Maddie knew it was the right thing, and damn that redhead for doing the right thing and making her look and feel worse.

Though, more than that, she was definitely still feeling it. She was certainly and unquestionably soaked downstairs, the suddenness of Barbara's reaction having surprised her and completely ruining her sense of anticipation. Her own nipples were stiff peaks, and her sex drive was slammed into high gear. Her several long minutes of ruminations on the issue were broken, however, when her phone began ringing. A cover of Bon Jovi's 'Dead or Alive' was the tone, unmistakably Deke's. This was not a conversation she _ever_ wanted to have.

"Hey," she said, letting it hang so he could speak his peace. Whatever he had to say, she definitely deserved it.

"Mads, uhm, listen. I ain't mad at you, or her for that matter. If Ash is cool too, have fun. I told her a long time ago I was okay with her experimenting with women, that didn't stop when she met Ash. Besides, I've been busy as hell, so's Ash, so she could probably use the company." Deke said, his voice processed but perfectly clear.

"Are you fucking with me right now? Don't play games like this, I feel bad enough already." Maddie replied, suddenly defensive.

"No, I ain't. We don't exactly have the most conventional relationship ever, y'know? I gave her my blessing already. Just, be ready for anything if she decides to keep going, my girl's full of surprises."

"Will do, and I owe you big for this." Maddie said in a strange mix of confusion and relief.

"Yeah, I'll call due if I remember to. Got to go though, there's an alert in Seattle." The line cut immediately after, leaving Maddie holding her phone and feeling so conflicted. Things didn't get better when her phone chimed a text notification.

"My demands are pictures and video." Was the only thing Aasha said.

"Well okay then." Maddie said.

"I live with loving people." Barbara said, stepping downstairs, her footfalls perfectly silent. "I live with very generous, and most importantly, very forgiving people. I'm guessing they've spoken to you?"

It wasn't her words, it was definitely her tone that sent a shiver down Maddie's spine. This was the voice of a fiery seductress, not a guilty adulterer. "You've been at this for a long time, and Mads, it's been tough the past couple of months. It seems like none of us could get our drives in order."

"Red, please, please, _please_ tell me this isn't a game." Maddie said plaintively. She was getting a wish fulfillment waved across her face. "I still don't stop thinking about that kiss I gave you, back at Deke's old house."

"Then maybe you need more kisses to remember."

"I'll take them, and I'll give them back too. Everywhere."

Barbara completed her stalking by slipping up to Maddie, wrapping her arms around the girl's neck, and kissing her deeply, making no pretense and immediately using some controlled measure of tongue. Giving as good as she took, Maddie returned the kiss, pressing her body into Barbara's, already feeling the girl's pierced nipples poking into her own breasts.

Maddie couldn't keep quiet, it wasn't in her, and given what she'd been told and the generosity she'd been shown, she had to speak up, though her words were punctuated by further kisses as she did. "Ash asked for pictures and video."

"Then let's make it a good one. I want to see her play with herself while she watches it. I'll set up our phones." Barbara replied, stepping away and grabbing her phone from the coffee table, and accepting Maddie's, propping one up on an end table, and the other for a front view on the aforementioned coffee table.

Not idle, Maddie slipped out of her tank top and shorts before pausing to admire the athletic body of Barbara once more. Hardened in years of exercise, but tempered with an incredible agility, the Batgirl had the kind of figure most women would kill for. Coupled with a pair of tits she had no business having, Maddie was finding herself having a hard time resisting her long enough to get their cameras set up. "Babs, I have dreamt about this for years." She found herself saying, without any real intention of saying it out loud.

With a shy blush across her face, Barbara turned around, her red hair whipping in the motion. She was so godamned sexy. "Mads, you don't have to keep hitting on me. Just come here and touch me."

Oh, she didn't need to be asked twice about that. Sliding back towards her, Maddie wrapped her arms around her once more, putting her hands on the girl's hips as she kissed her again, this time with an urgency that bordered on apocalyptic. There'd been too many teases and false starts for her tastes already.

Murmuring her approval, Barbara kissed her back, properly tasting the girl's lips as Maddie guided her further to the sofa. She allowed it, gave no resistance at all, and just kept up her pace as she explored Maddie's lips and tongue more properly. "Your lip gloss tastes like coconut," She said with a giggle, unable to suppress the words herself.

"That's my secret aphrodisiac," was Maddie's reply, as she said to hell with the subtle and grasped Barbara's bottom, easily lifting her and carrying her the last few feet to the sofa. Barbara wrapped her legs around Maddie's waist to make the going easier, and used her position to nibble at the girl's neck.

"I'm a biter, I should warn you," Barbara voice was breathy as her words came out between whimpers and moans.

"I've seen Mustang's back and shoulders, you're more than a biter." Finally at the couch, Maddie put Barbara on her back and slipped her hands into what could only be Mustang's shirt. "Now, let's not cover these epic tits of yours anymore."

Barbara cooed the moment her shirt came up, only to be followed by Maddie's tongue. She licked a thin trail with the very tip of her skilled and nimble tongue from Barbara's belly button, across her toned and very visible abs, towards the valley between her breasts. "You ditched your bra upstairs?"

Barbara murmured an affirmative response, instinctively shifting herself to let her lover get better access to everything she was after. When Maddie's tongue followed the bottom swell of her breast to her left peak, she shivered and whimpered quietly. Encouraged, Maddie grasped them both and pushed herself up a bit further to properly appreciate the bounty of the girl's body. Those nipple rings, plain black captive beads were grasping at her attention, refusing to let go, so it wasn't much more prompting for Maddie to take the rings in her mouth on occasion to tug at them. Each time, the Batgirl hissed and squirmed a little more.

"How in God's name did you get so hot, Red?" Maddie asked after several long minutes spent in Barbara's cleavage.

"Lucky I guess, but I haven't been this hot in a while, so maybe it's you."

Maddie slid up to kiss Barbara, but let her hand trail, slipping it down the front of her yoga pants, where a thin strip of soft hair tickled her fingertips, and served to offset the soft smooth skin everywhere else. With a tentative swipe of her middle finger, Maddie felt just exactly how hot the girl really was, feeling a thin line of her dew pulling along as she slipped and slid her finger across the girl's shy, small petals. The kiss she'd placed on Barbara grew more intense the moment her fingertip had made contact, and Maddie felt her moan into it, causing a significant boost to her own mood. "Do you usually get this soaked?"

"You've got me, oh!" Barbara cried softly, arching her back as Maddie's fingertip moved closer to her button. "You've got me feeling so wound up, is it a, oh God Mads!" she called out again as Maddie's slick fingertip moved closer still. "Is it a surprise I'm so turned on?"

"I'd hope not." Maddie said, slipping her hand out of Barbara's pants and sticking her finger into her mouth to taste Barbara's sweet dew. "Mmm, you're tasty as fuck."

"Then taste me." Barbara invited seductively, hooking her thumbs into her yoga pants and slipping them off as far as they'd go with Maddie still on top of her. "Do you like screamers?"

"I _love_ screamers Red," Maddie answered, and moved away to help her remove the offending barrier to the Batgirl's sex. ( _I really do, talk about knowing you're doing something right. She'd die if she knew we could hear her every single time they fucked when we were home too. -ME_ ) "And I'm definitely going to enjoy this."

Barbara shivered and sucked in her breath as Maddie lowered herself down, letting her hair tickle and tease. The Batgirl's abs were already contracting as her breath began becoming uncontrolled from the sheer anticipation. "I'm going to enjoy this so much," Maddie said, her words tickling Barbara's mound, before she let her tongue slip from her mouth to taste what she wanted.

"Oh Jesus!" Barbara yelped when Maddie's tongue started low on her sex, the stud that pierced it sitting higher, doing its job as it was meant to, adding a second layer of sensation as Maddie took her sweet time. Her taste was sweet, and lingered perfectly on Maddie's lips and tongue as she placed kisses on Barbara's sex while she sought to pull her along on a hedonistic cruise.

Every lick, every kiss, every soft breath against her legs brought tremors and quivers to the Batgirl's body. "You taste so perfect." Maddie said huskily, her hands slipping across the girl's hardened body, dragging her fingernails down Barbara's sides and gripping her hips when she got there. The way her muscles rippled in her hands gave Maddie one hell of a boost to her self-esteem. She was a pro, it was no secret, but the reactions of the girl she was tasting were proving that fact over again.

The languid exploration changed in a hurry though. When the whimpers and coos and soft panting moans weren't cutting it anymore, Maddie let her tongue slip straight up the girl's dewy inner lips straight to her button, which in turn caused a sharp and oh-so-perfect shriek of pleasure from Barbara's mouth. It also brought her hands into Maddie's hair, where she clenched as her body locked momentarily.

"Oh you're a hair puller too huh?" Maddie said with a devilish smirk and began lashing at the girl's button with a controlled abandon.

"Fuck, oh fuck!" Barbara cried out as Maddie kept her attention at a high pace. Since Babs was grabbing her hair and pulling, it left Maddie with no need to use her hands to keep a grip on the fiery redhead, so, she put those hands to use, slipping two slender fingers into her lover for the evening with incredible ease. "Right there! Don't stop! Don't stop!"

She wasn't going to stop, Maddie wouldn't make her worry about that. She kept stroking Babs' insides with well-practiced technique, finding the explosive rhythm that Barbara's body set and holding it with her. When the short, rapid pulses paused, and Barbara's breath hitched in her throat, Maddie knew she'd hit the bullseye and took in the moment with her. Barbara's body tensed, and then arched up as she shrieked, yanking Maddie's bottle blonde hair involuntarily in the movement before she locked up in that bowed position. When she let that hitched breath free, it came out in a long screeching cry that turned into a vibrato whine as the full body climax struck her.

In the depths of it, Maddie kept to her dexterous fingertip dancing but came away from the redhead's clit to climb up her still shaking body to lock lips with her, kissing her deeply and with intense abandon. So overwhelmed by it all, Barbara could only kiss back, though she swatted at Maddie's shoulders once she got her hands free of the girl's hair.

"Enough! Please, enough!" she cried out, her blue eyes still locked close, her body still going through spasms of orgasmic aftershock. "I can't,"

"It's okay," Maddie cooed, slowing herself down. "Most girls can't handle it, there's no shame."

Barbara tried making a tart face, but it wasn't coming, mostly because she still was. "My God." She finally replied with some coherence, after several minutes of Maddie stroking her hair and cuddling into her. ( _I can't ever admit this is the part I really want. Damnit. – ME_ )

"I'm pleased you found religion Red, I gotta say, those prayers and that hymn were hot," Maddie told her, still speaking gently to keep Barbara from going back into overwhelmed mode from sensory overload.

Barbara showed Maddie the tip of her tongue, and gently rubbed at her sex. Her dew was everywhere, leaving her thighs and mound slick, and her landing strip of bright red hair matted.

"I didn't break your pussy, did I?

"Mercifully, no, she's tougher than she looks apparently." Barbara exhaled that reply and turned to kiss Maddie again. "Sorry about your hair, it's one of those things. I couldn't bite you."

"Oh hell Babs, you can yank my hair any time you want. You're so pretty when you cum though, I wanted to tell you that."

"You're all about that, aren't you? I mean, thank you of course, can't forget that, but you're as bad as, well, everyone I've slept with I suppose."

"It's true, I don't like talking numbers, but I've been with over a hundred girls, and _none_ of them sound so amazing, or look so good for that matter, when they're cumming. It's a natural look for you."

"It's got me curious how you look when you're the one getting off." Barbara replied seductively. To illustrate, she turned her left hand outward, and brushed against Maddie's sex while she lay against her. "Is Maddie a screamer too? Does she moan? I bet you whimper, it'd be perfect on you."

"I'm, oooooooh," Maddie tried to reply, but Babs had adjusted herself correctly, and had gotten her fingertips brushing just up against her own soaked sex.

"You're wet? I noticed."

"That too. I'm a, oh you have good fingers Red." Maddie cooed again, maneuvering her legs to let Barbara have easier access. "I'm a little of all of them."

"Oh this'll be fun," Barbara said bewitchingly. She flipped herself around, a tricky prospect on the sofa in the Hacienda, and somehow maneuvered Maddie onto her back. On her way down, she began kissing and nipping at the remarkably well endowed girl beneath her.

"I don't usually let people bite me," Maddie said, her eyes closing to shut off one stimulus, so she could enjoy the rest. "You, you could nibble on me all day though."

Barbara didn't answer with words, instead, she placed a few more kisses, little delicate ones that tickled Maddie, down her hips and closer to her perfectly smooth sex. When Maddie shivered from the stimulation, Barbara's red lips slipped away from her teeth, and she nipped a good one right in the fold of Maddie's leg. The quick intake of breath and the subdued squeak brought a wicked grin to Barbara's face, which she turned up to give her lover a good glance.

"Oh that's so fuckin' hot." Maddie murmured, one hand squeezing her breast already while the other was working its way down to Barbara's copper mane. She grabbed hold and gave a short, sharp tug, which earned her another nip, this one much closer to important things.

Barbara gave another seductive smile and trailed her nimble fingers up along Maddie's entrance, gathering enough of the girl's dew to take her own taste. "Mmm, that's nice. You taste absolutely wonderful Mads."

Goosebumps rippled across Maddie's skin at the seductive compliment, which was followed by more slow strokes. She began quivering in short order at the teasing strokes that Babs was using, her hips and shoulders getting into the motion and making her look all kinds of fidgety. "Are you looking at my clit piercing?" she managed to ask in a slow exhale.

"It's pretty." Barbara whispered before placing the tip of her tongue against Maddie's folds, and giving a few slow licks. "It keeps grabbing my attention, you know, like my nipple rings did for you."

"Go for it, I don't need the romance." Maddie cooed, before taking in a short, sharp breath. "Oh yeah, that's it!" she cried out the moment Barbara's tongue struck her target. The electric storm buzzed across her body in quick pulses. Her body, primed as it was and always ready, began quivering in short order. The soft lips and agile tongue of the Batgirl were magnificent things, and it was all Maddie could do to control herself well enough to enjoy the trip to her destination.

Those pulses couldn't be ignored for long though, with Babs lapping in a controlled pace at Maddie's pierced button, and one agile finger slipping within her, invading her perfectly. "Faster Red! Lick that pussy!"

Which was exactly what she did. Picking up her pace, Barbara doubled down on the girl, lighting up an explosion that turned into a chain reaction in short notice. Maddie's powerful body began shaking uncontrollably after a second, and then a third climax ripped through her, but all bets were off the moment Barbara worked her ring finger within the girl to join her middle. Perfectly intelligent, she knew exactly where to hit, and began stroking at the girl's G-spot, giving a respectable pull against her inner wall as she did.

The sensation of numbness struck Maddie, who was already prone to orgasm blindness, and cut her filthy talk off mid-word, leaving her whimpering for a moment before all hell broke loose in her nervous system. That whimper turned into a sharp cry as she grabbed at the sofa and held tight, her body going from shaking nearly to convulsions as that pure pleasure burned through her in delicious fire.

She didn't know how long she'd been dumbstruck, didn't much care either. It was Barbara who broke the relative silence as Maddie caught her breath. "You did it,"

"I wha?"

"Made you squirt," Barbara replied with an appropriately well-earned smugness.

"Made me cum a bunch too, you're definitely bi, not just playing at it." Maddie exhaled, finally able to really open her eyes and see the world again. "Now come sit on my face, your pussy tastes _really_ good." ( _She'd kill Ash if she knew that's how I knew this. Girl's just too proud of her girlfriend. – ME_ )

There was no reason to argue that, and feeling properly rested, Barbara was well in the mood for a little more. Perching over Maddie like she was asked, she carefully lowered herself down over the girl's face, catching her eager blue eyes from between her breasts and grinning at the sight. Maddie didn't miss it, and winked as she flitted her tongue out once Barbara's sex was within reach.

Cooing gave way to a surprised giggle as Maddie grasped her perfectly formed behind and gave a squeeze, kneading the hard-worked and hard-earned muscles she'd developed. Taking an easy pace, Maddie was taking her in, enjoying what her body had to offer. "Mads, this is wonderful," Barbara told her in a pleasure drunk voice even as she grabbed the back of the couch to steady herself.

Maddie murmured her thanks and kept fluttering her tongue across the girl's soaked entrance. Deciding that wasn't enough exploration, she took one hand off of her backside and easily slid a finger within her. Barbara hummed in quiet enjoyment as Maddie's digit began feeling and exploring more properly, the silky smooth skin within her feeling positively perfect.

Instinctively, she began riding Maddie's finger, rocking her hips against it and the girl's experienced tongue. "This is wonderful," she managed to say, her voice beautifully far away. That distant and hazy tone changed quickly however. "Maddie, that's my oooooh!" Barbara said as her eyes flew open wide, the moment Maddie had pressed her now very slick finger into the girl's other entrance.

"Warned you," Was all Maddie said as she let Barbara get used to the sensation, beyond that, she kept her mouth firmly occupied. In the span of what felt like a minute or two, Barbara began riding again, and it had to be instinctive given the way she moaned softly in surprise at herself.

With her free hand, Barbara grasped Maddie's other, which had found its way to her breast. She squeezed it and surrendered to the myriad of sensations, offering a mewling cry as a quiet but beautifully sustained orgasm washed over her. Once it had passed, she breathed through Maddie removing her finger from her bottom, and on wobbly legs, she got off of the girl's face. "Mads, I'm, whew, yeah, good now,"

Maddie licked her lips and turned it into a bitten bottom lip as she turned her head to look at her redheaded lover. "Babs, this has been a dream come true, lay down here with me please,"

Once more, Maddie was talking good sense, so Barbara joined her, curling up into her on the generously sized sofa. "You're putting me on a pedestal or something Mads,"

"Yeah, I am. No good reason not to either. You're a lot of fun in bed, you know that?"

"I suppose I do now," Barbara replied with a small blush. "You're awfully fun yourself. I owe you an apology too, I should mention."

"You didn't expect me to be as tight as I am, did you?"

"No, that's not it, though you are. No, I expected wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am."

Maddie kissed Babrara softly. "When I want to slut, I slut. I don't always want to though. Some people are worth more than that. When I fuck, it's like art, me and Ash had this conversation. Sometimes it's little quick sketches, sometimes it's grand pieces. I wasn't kidding when I said I was attracted to the three of you, for your own reasons, but lust turned to a crush, and crushes become dreams, and fantasies and well, I think you know what I mean. I saw love when you let me watch Ash's recharge, real love, you know? I want that too."

"Mads, this is still recording, are you sure you want to spill all of this? I can edit everything when I splice the video."

"No, please don't. I don't have the balls to say this any other way."

* * *

Maddie exhaled as she finished the last line, and hit save. Somewhere, along the way, what had turned into some simple self-insert femmeslash with her and Babs had gotten heavy as hell, but it had gotten cathartic too.

She sat there a minute longer, opened the folder her writing was saved in, and selected her work, her finger hovering over the delete key. "Do I keep it?" she asked herself, watching her finger quiver over the key.

"Fuck it," she muttered, closed the file explorer window, and then closed the clamshell on her laptop. After Drew went to bed later, she was going to sign up on a fiction site, edit her work, and start posting. Maybe, just maybe, somebody would read it, and if one person did, then another one would too, and eventually, someone was going to get off reading it, and even if they never said anything, she'd know, and that's really what mattered.

Wasn't it?

 **Author's** _ **other**_ **note** : So, this should have come out almost three weeks ago, and I've been dragging my heels on it, and that's bad and I know it. I went with something a little more emotional than I'd planned with this, but it seems like that's what the character wanted. How'd that work for you? Lemme know in a review?


End file.
